Fulminatrix Legion
The Fulminatrix Legion is one of the most dangerous combat forces of the Caesar's Legion. With an original nucleus formed by renegades of the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave, the Fulminatrix Legion was given the semi-impossible task of conquering Southern California. The main difference of the Fulminatrix Legion among the other combat groups of the Caesar's Legion lies in the technology they use, they do not hesitate to use power armors, laser weapons even robots although the latter are used as suicide troops in attacks with the simple objective of destroy enemy capacity. History Establishment Originated by the Head Paladin Lucius Smith of the Bunker Foxtrot and Captain Christian Billardsen of the Enclave, who in their retreat pursued by the Armed Forces of the New California Republic gathered to survive the various units of the NCR and hostile tribes. What at first began with a feeling of hostility only contained by the hatred of the Republic because they destroyed the home of both groups of refugees, became a feeling of camaraderie that was reinforced when without them knowing they ended up entering the territory of the newborn Caesar's Legion. Finally the situation became hostile when they were attacked by surprise by Caesar and his legionaries. For every ten soldiers that fell, a Paladin or Knight or Enclave soldier had just died from either the lucky shot, the explosion of a grenade or a spear that managed to pierce the armor in a weak part. Finally after seeing dozens of legionaries eliminated, Caesar himself offered surrender to the survivors. Joining the Pseudo-Roman Warlord, Christian and Lucius sat at the negotiating table. Caesar knew the origin of that strange alliance and group and took advantage of that. Like the namesake of the Legionary leader, Caesar did the same thing that the Romans did with the Hispanics, Numids or Egyptians. I integrate them into their Legion, forming a distinct unit, they did not accept tribal recruits easily, just like the Red Okie Centuria . Tribal Conquests To facilitate the conversion of the group to a new Legionary unit, the members ended up romanizing their names. Lucius Smith became Lucio Sicio Dentatus, Captain Christian Billardsen was renamed Crispus. Trained and equipped, Caesar threw them against his enemies. The warriors fighting in these battles were of a character totally in keeping with their reputation. Proud, little given to humor or empathy, nor to mysticism or even ritual and military elites, they were a different lineage from the truly human forces fighting at their side. Her aggressiveness was revealed in each and every one of her acts, but so was the force of control that kept her at bay, and the needs of that time made it easy to accept such a belligerent and moody attitude. If a single event of that time exemplifies the nature of that contingent was the "Burning of the Megacatedral". The Megacahedral was the bastion of a conglomerate of satanic robotic cults dangerous to the sight of Caesar. Each cult clung to a different set of archetypes: some believed in robots as perfect containers of diabolic AI when in reality they had a schedule to slaughter everything that was detected, others as being in hell and their role as torturers of People will be rewarded in the next life. Impregnated with vulgar occultism, most were almost a deification, but all pursued understanding through their art of pain and mutilation. This is how the Caesar ordered that the cults be pacified, their beliefs broken and their metallurgical industry to the needs of the Legion. It would not be a simple destructive conquest. Beliefs and the will to resist cults should be reaped in one fell swoop. But the difference between Lucio and Crispus to the other commanders of Caesar was their advanced military mentality ... greater than the descendants of tribal people who acted as jackals and served because of Caesar's traditional dogmas. By the time the assault units left, the locations of each defense tower and cultist leader were known to perfection, and hit them with overwhelming force, knocking down the defenses and opening gaps in the complexes no matter what robotic monsters created by enemy crafts were thrown at them, and it is said that those who looked at the Megacahedral, saw hell because of the flames that ran through the walls and the cries of the massacred. The defense batteries fell in minutes and the aisles of its streets were flooded with the blood of the killing. Of the hundred or more cultist leaders scattered throughout the Megacatedral, most died without realizing that they were under direct assault. Those who did not die fled until burly warriors of thick red armor invaded their shelters and took their lives. Without robotic defenses or the direction of their leaders, the cults could not do anything when the rest of the Legion arrived. Six hours after the first shot, the Megacahedral was pacified. Facing complete annihilation, the surviving Cultists bowed the knee, issuing a message of surrender in which they asked the Caesar to "withdraw his wolves." Humiliated and broken, the enslaved artisans of the Megacatedral would help forge tons of machetes, spears and weapons and feed the conquest of the wilderness. Arrival to Yuma Equipment Unlike the nurse Legion, the one directed by Caesar himself. The Fulminatrix Legion applies Caesar's philosophy of taking advantage of everything useful in weapons or armor without forgetting Caesar's teachings on strength and sacrifice. The Fulminatrix Legion has few power armors. It is a great honor to wear one in battle, an honor that only falls to the Centurions. Carrying a Power Armor requires years of rigorous training, and you must act as an example to the rest of your siblings, performing the most difficult missions even by the high standards of Caesar's Legion. The presence of a total of fifteen Power Armors has been confirmed. Culture The Fulminatrix Legion is a highly efficient military force that thrives on the personal charisma, ambition and pride of its Legacy. These traits continue both in their organization and in their motivation, and ambition, brotherhood and pride are notable characteristics of their internal functioning. 'Organization' 'Headquarters' The main Base of Operations of the Fulminatrix Legion, is the former Yuma Proving Ground (YPG) is a United States Army proving ground and one of the largest military installations in the world, renamed Castrum Yuma. Notable Individuals Category:Groups Category:Caesar's Legion